In Ordon Spring
by Sir Vrolok
Summary: After days without seeing each other, Link and Zelda decide to enjoy the company of the other. Where? In the spring of Link's hometown, Ordon. A sequel of my story "It's over". Please leave a review.
1. The Letter

**Hello everyone, it's me again, Sir Vrolok. Well since I sent my first story, I was hoping I could have a good reception from you, the readers, and well, I feel satisfied, even if my first story didn't get so much reviews as I hoped, a lot of people read it, and the ones who reviewed it gave me such great comments. I want to give my thanks to three specific people:**

**-Lady. Zayriah**

**-sippurp123**

**-SoonToBeActress**

**I appreciate so much your opinions, and if you read this new creation of my mind, I hope you like it as well.**

**And now, I leave you with another product of my creativity. This story will be almost like a sequel to my previous one called "_It's _over", ****I hope this story ends up being of your like, and once again, I ask you readers to leave reviews, so I can see if I'm doing a good job.**

**_I don't own The Legend of Zelda, it belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto, the genius behind this great franchise._**

* * *

- "Princess! There's a letter for you!"

The voice of a young servant sounded between the walls of the throne room, where Princess Zelda, the young sovereign of the kingdom of Hyrule, had just finished of naming new knights for the kingdom. In total, six man had joined the army of the kingdom, vowing to protect this land with their own lives.

The servant repeated her message again, and Zelda went immediately to her encounter. The young princess was tired; she spent all day long working for the kingdom: politics, sign papers, appoint knights, etc... However, she knew that she couldn't complain; after the decease of her father and mother, when she was just sixteen years old, Zelda had to prematurely take the charge of sovereign of Hyrule. She was thankful that, at her current age of seventeen years old, she achieved a great reign so far, and that the people of Hyrule accepted her with no complaints... she was really thankful.

As she continued walking toward the servant, Zelda looked at the windows of the room, and realized it was night. She really spent the whole day busy, she couldn't believe it... But at least she had the consolation that she could finally go to rest in her room, to sink in her dreams of teen girl, and start a new day. She would receive the letter from the young lady, and would waste no time to run to her quarters to rest.

- "Here you go, your majesty." – said the young lady, bowing in front of Zelda, and handing her the letter.

- "Thank you Alice."- said Zelda in response, with a smile in her face.

As Zelda took the letter in her hands, she had the feeling that it was sent by someone special. She wasn't sure of it, so she decided to ask Alice about who sent the letter. They had a good relationship after all, they were almost friends, so she knew she could trust her. The answer that Zelda received couldn't have been better.

- "It's from Link."

Her ears weren't wrong; she heard well, and was happy about that. Link… the young boy who saved Hyrule from evil, the hero chosen by the gods. As the name of Link continued to sound in her mind, making a sweet echo, she couldn't avoid remembering all the things that they lived. She remembered when they met, in an isolated part of Castle Town; she remembered when she told him about the catastrophe that was about to loom over Hyrule; she remembered when he defeated the Lord of Darkness, Ganondorf, and saved her kingdom; she remembered all the things she felt for him: her appreciation, admiration… and love. However, all those memories were less significant, compared to her most beloved one… when Link kissed her.

The young sovereign of Hyrule could have spent the rest of the night sinking in her memories, if it wasn't for Alice, who noticed the nostalgic look in the face of Zelda.

- "Princess? Are you ok?"- asked Alice, she had never seen Zelda looking like this. However, she could suggest that Zelda turned this way, just after she told her that the one who sent the letter was Link. And it wasn't something hard to deduce, after all, Zelda had confessed to the town and people of Hyrule, her relationship with the young hero, and the entire town felt happy for both of them. Alice had a good sense about these things, she could see the great love Zelda felt for that young boy, and felt happy for her, happy that her heart was filled with such nice feelings.

- "Thank you so much!" – said Zelda with a broad mile in her face. She proceeded to run to her quarters, lock herself, and read the letter of her loved one. The young princess sat in the edge of her bed, opened the envelope, and fixed her eyes on the paper it contained. How happy she felt to know that he was fine, and that he would return to Hyrule tomorrow. Zelda also felt grateful that Link's journey went with no problems… but you may wonder… What kind of trip had Link to do? Well, since Ganondorf was defeated, Link and Zelda thought that the monsters and followers of the Evil King were completely eradicated, but they soon realized that they were wrong, as Zelda received a letter, informing her that in neighbouring lands of Hyrule, foul creatures who seemed to be former followers of Ganondorf, were spreading chaos around the diverse towns. Immediately, Link offered himself to travel to those lands, and exterminate the last of Ganondorf's followers, an offer that Zelda negated him at first, but in the end, she would accept.

She missed him, she missed him so much… The last six days without him, felt like six years for her, years in which she felt that something in her was missing, something very important... it was the feeling of joy that Link gave her with his presence. How much she needed him, feel his presence next to her, feel his strong arms around her, hugging her tightly, making her feel protected and loved. As she finished reading the letter, her soul felt much better, she could sleep more relaxed now, she knew he was well, and would return to her side tomorrow.

The young sovereign put the letter on the desk next to her bed, and covered her body with the soft sheets of her bed. When she was about to let herself fall asleep, the last phrase of Link's letter sounded inside her mind, bringing a small smile in her angelic face.

"_I love you, and can't wait to see you again…_

_Yours truly,_

_Link"_

- "Me neither, my love…" – she whispered to the air before immersing in the comfortable world of her dreams.

* * *

**This is just the first chapter...**


	2. The Return of Her Loved One

**Sorry for taking so much time to upload this chapter, but I got the feeling that the long wait will be worth it.**

* * *

Why, when we want the days to pass quickly, almost always pass slowly? That same question was Zelda asking to herself, as she waited for Link to return to her side. In the letter he sent to her, her loved hero said that he would return to Hyrule in the afternoon, before the sunset, but still, Zelda began to wait for him early in the morning, in case that Link could return earlier than he said before.

The young sovereign was sitting on a bench of Hyrule Castle's courtyard, wearing her casual outfit: her regular dress, her tiara on her head, her white gloves, and the strips that she used to braid her brunette hair. As she waited for Link to return, her face showed nothing more than anxiety, her eyes beamed with the strong desire of seeing her loved one go through the great door of the courtyard's entrance, and the princess couldn't contain the urge of feeling his strong arms wrap her body and hug her tightly. She had spent almost 1 hour sitting in the courtyard, however, she felt like she had spent there the rest of the day, that instead of 1 hour, she spent 10 hours waiting! What a pity for her! Anyone could have said that the goddesses themselves were playing a really cruel joke to her, making the course of time really slow, with the only objective of making fun of her. At this moment, Zelda was feeling the same way as a little child feels when he stays at home alone, waiting for his mother and father to be back home. When she achieved 2 hours sitting in the bench, she decided to stand up and take a walk through the courtyard. She desperately needed to calm her anxiety, before it could make her collapse; after another 2 hours, she returned to her bench and sat back, to wait…

It didn't take too much time for Zelda to return inside the castle. She had never spent so much time in the courtyard, maybe half an hour or an hour… but never 5 hours! Oh, it ends being unbelievable the amount of things that someone can do when he or she is in love. As Zelda took a glass of water at her mouth, she looked through a window that showed the south fields of Hyrule, in hopes that Link was passing by there.

- "It's been a long time, princess." - said a voice, which seemed to belong to an old man. Once Zelda turned to see who was the one that spoke to her, she recognized him immediately.

- "Oh, it's you Auru..." - she said. Auru was not only an old acquaintance of her, but he used to be her tutor, when she was still a child. - "What is the motive of your visit?" - the young sovereign asked.

- "I just came to see my former colleagues. Since my duties as your tutor were no longer needed, I haven't come here to see how things are going, or even say hello." - the old man said, before letting out a rough cough. - "... and how have you been?" - he asked as he crossed his arms.

- "I'm fine, if I can say... the kingdom is almost fully recovered from our war against Ganondorf... It looks like almost all of my people have overcome that crisis" - she said as she took another sip of water from her glass.

Auru sighed with relief; although he still remembered the critical environment that the people of Hyrule had to live, he was thankful that all the war was over... all thanks to the courage of a young man.

- "And it's all thanks to Link..." - said Auru, showing a small smile of gratitude. Zelda nodded at this, and brought her attention back to the window she was looking at before she started to talk with her former mentor.

Auru noticed the sudden attitude of his former protegé, and questioned himself the reason of her change of attitude. But it didn't took him much time to deduce the reason of her current behavior.

- "You are waiting for him, right?" - he suddenly asked, calling Zelda's attention almost immediately. She wouldn't deny it to him, Auru knew her very well, there wasn't a way in which she could fool him, both of them knew who was the person from which Auru was talking about.

- "Is it too noticeable?" - she asked disbelief, as her cheeks gained a slight-reddish hue. The old man laughed at her question.

- "Zelda, even the old eyes of someone like me, can see clearly the effects that Link has on you. I can see how much you long to have him by your side now. You couldn't negate it, even if you tried." - Auru was right, the great love she felt for Link had become really noticeable, it was a relief that she wasn't hiding her feelings to Link anymore, otherwise, her mind and heart wouldn't let her live in peace.

After spending some minutes talking with the young matriarch, Auru bowed to her and prepared to leave the room, but before, the old man shared with her one last thought.

- "You know... Link could be a suitable king for this land." - that last thought made Zelda's blush far more remarkable... luckily for her, Auru had already left the room, otherwise, he would have seen the intense blush, of his former protegé's cheeks.

Once that Auru was out of the room, Zelda refocused her gaze on the room's window, trying to see if an human figure was coming near. But nothing...

- "_The afternoon isn't over yet, there's still time left for the sunset to come, so there's still a hope for..._"– suddenly her thoughts were abruptly interrupted, by a human figure looming in the fields…

Due to the distance in which the human being was from her gaze, Zelda couldn't see clearly if it was a man or a woman, but she could see that it was riding a horse, and was riding fast. The human figure and the horse came closer and closer, and Zelda could see it better now... It was a man, possibly a young man... and he was wearing green old clothes.

It was him, Link.

She wasted no time; she had to get out of the castle, she needed to see Link, she waited so much time, and now, he finally came back. As she ran down the stairs, her anxiety climbed to levels higher than she could have ever expected, and her heart pounded so strongly, that it seemed like it was going to open a hole through her chest.

The young princess was feeling more calmed now, she was out of the castle, and in front of the door that connected the castle's courtyard with Castle Town. She proceeded to pass through the great door, and entered the town. A lot of people looked in awe as they saw their sovereign pass next to them, and all of them saw her young face expressing a lot of anxiety. Zelda didn't mind if the people saw her in such a shape right now, her mind was focused in just one thing, and nothing could stop her from achieving her objective.

Finally, she was out of the town, and walked through the bridge that was connected with the south fields of Hyrule. She ran down the small stairs that led to the field… and there he was… her loved hero in front of her…

Link took his green hat off from his head, in a sign of respect towards Zelda. Despite he passed to be the hero of her kingdom, to become her beloved partner, Link still treated her as the matriarch of Hyrule, even if she had told him so many times to act normally towards her… a funny attitude, coming from the princess's couple, don't you think?

As he stood there in silence, the dirty-blond haired boy felt that his gaze was frozen, and couldn't take his eyes off from the figure of his beloved lady; the glare of Zelda's blue eyes was mesmerizing, and each time that he found himself at the glance of those two sapphires that Zelda had instead of eyes, his body was wrapped by a strange sensation that he had never been able to define properly. But there was another thing that was as mesmerizing as the bright of Zelda's eyes… it was the glance of her sculpted-like silhouette. Zelda's figure was one of the countless things that he adored from her, but for some reason, he found that it looked more delighting than in any other occasion. He felt that something in her was different, something that made her beauty be highlighted.

- "_Is… Is my mind trying to trick me? … She… she's more beautiful than I remembered… I can't believe it…_"- he asked to himself.

- "_Oh… for Nayru… He has finally returned… My Link… my loved hero…_" – she thought as she swam in the sea of emotions that her heart became.

They spent almost a full minute standing still, looking at each other, being the sound of their pounding hearts the only thing that could be heard around them. They only wanted to run toward the other, and embrace the other, but something was stopping them from doing so; perhaps they were paralyzed by the immense feeling of joy that coursed through their bodies, as they saw each other after being separated for a small period of time, which for them felt like a painful eternity. A dense silence enveloped this scene, and Zelda was the first one to break it.

- "Link…"

Just after she said that simple word, the two youths finally decided to cut the small distance that separated one from the other, and ran toward the other with their arms wide open, welcoming the other one in a sweet and caring embrace.

How does a woman feel when she's embraced by the one that has become the meaning of her existence? And how does a man feel when he has in his arms, the woman that has become the inspiration of each and everyone of his days? If someone asked Link or Zelda one of those questions, they would lack words to answer them. But that didn't matter to neither of them; the two youngsters in love were conformed with just feeling the presence of the other in their arms.

Zelda didn't notice it completely, but she was hugging Link very tightly. All the strength of her desire of seeing her loved one again, she was using it to embrace him, as if trying to keep him at her side until the end of the days. Even if she wasn't hugging him with the enough strength to squash him, the young princess was unconsciously using all the strength of her arms… Yes, she really missed him; she missed his presence at her side, the sound of his voice whispering in her ear, the caresses that his hands gave to her face, and the feeling of his lips on hers.

With their arms still around the body of the other, the princess and the hero stared at the eyes of the other in complete silence, as if their eyes were emanating a hypnotic light that made them stay still, and completely mute. But that silence wouldn't last longer, and Zelda made sure of that.

- "I… I missed you… so much."- as Zelda said that, her eyes turned watery, and some tears started to descend through her cheeks. Noticing this, Link moved his two hands toward the face of her beloved princess, and brushed them away with his thumbs.

- "Zelda… please don't cry…" – Link never liked seeing Zelda crying, but he didn't realized that Zelda's tears were product of the great happiness that she was feeling right now, the happiness of being in the arms of her loved one, once again. - "I have missed you too, my love, but please… stop crying. I'm back, and I won't leave you again, so please, give me a smile, ok?"- said Link as he stroked Zelda's cheeks with his thumbs, wishing to see her smiling again. His wish was granted soon, as Zelda's cries ceased, and she gave him a warm and tender smile. – "Much better"- he said before lowering Zelda's head to kiss her forehead.

How much he loved to see her smiling, how much joy invaded his heart and soul each time that his eyes saw the lips of her loved maiden, curved in what could easily be the most precious smile of the entire world, which was for him, more valuable than all the treasures of the world, and perhaps ... more valuable than the very Triforce. Although he wished to have spent the past seven days with Zelda at his side, he realized that he really needed to spend those days separated from her. And why, you ask? To realize how much he loved her, how much she meant for him, to understand that his life would have a much less significance without the light that the memory of her loved Zelda gave to his existence each day. Those seven days were really worth, not only because he was able to eradicate the last of Ganondorf''s followers, but he was able to fall in love with his beloved damsel once again.

- "Zelda, did you…" – unfortunately, his question was cut short, due to Zelda's lips pressing tightly against his own lips. The young hero was indeed surprised by Zelda's action, but he didn't complain. In fact, he enjoyed to be able to feel the sweet taste of the lips of his beloved. For Link, the taste of Zelda's kisses was a marvellous elixir which made his soul feel completely blessed, each time that their lips met in that caress. He would have wished to continue that intimate contact, but Zelda put her lips apart from him some seconds later.

- "I… I'm sorry… I… couldn't contain myself."- she said timidly, thinking that Link didn't like her sudden action. Oh Zelda… despite being the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom… you were very, very wrong about that thought…

Not only Link was able to recover his confidence toward Zelda, but he warmly smiled at her, his hands still at each side of her angelic face.

- "Don't feel sorry, my beautiful girl. It's ok... It took me by surprise, but… I liked it… as each and every one of your kisses."- he told her softly, as he moved his hands to let them rest on Zelda's waist. He wanted to convince her about the truthfulness of his words, and so, he asked her to kiss him again. The young matriarch couldn't say "no" to a petition like this if it came from her loved hero, and so, with her hands at each side of his face, she brought her lips to Link's face, but before their mouths could make any kind of contact, she sweetly whispered in his ear:

- "There's nothing more that I would wish, than feel the warm of your lips in mine... during each and everyone of my days... my love…"- and with that said, their lips met in another kiss.

They spent like this a considerable time... but who could blame them? Each time that those two youths shared that intimate caress, the rest of the world ceased its existence, all the other things didn't matter, and they entered in a world in which they were the only living beings. Yes, they loved each other with a great passion, a feeling that was so pure and sincere, that it was worthy of admiration.

Two minutes later, their eyes met again, and a smile was sketched on their faces. They were happy… happy about being able to feel the presence of the other near again, happy of once again being able to express the love for each other. They let their foreheads rest in the forehead of the other, as they retook the embrace that they previously broke apart. They wished that this moment could last forever, they hoped that the course of time got stuck at this very moment, so they could be able to enjoy their embrace for all eternity…

What a beautiful feeling the love between two youths can be…

- "What were you going to ask me?"- asked Zelda, remembering that her loved one wanted to ask her something, before she stole a kiss from him.

- "What? Oh… Zelda… Did you receive my letter?"- he asked.

The letter… how joyful her heart turned when she remembered the words that Link expressed to her in that piece of paper. Instead of answering him with words, she moved her right hand to a small pocket of her dress, and picked up a small, tan envelope, from which, she extracted a white paper, which had a lot of words written on it… it was the letter.

She extended the paper, so she could see all the words that were carefully written on it, and with a smile on her face, she began reading aloud, so Link could listen to her.

_My dear Zelda_

_I'm sorry for not communicating with you during the last days, but my duty here has been really demanding. I didn't think that there could be so many monsters and followers of Ganondorf scattered around the neighbouring lands of Hyrule, but fortunately, our long quest was worth it. The soldiers you sent, and I, travelled through the lands that were victims of the sudden invasion, and we eradicated all of those foul creatures… I think that I can be sure of my words when I say that the nightmare that Ganondorf worked so hard to spread along this world… has finally being stopped._

_With telling you that I am fine, that your soldiers will stay here one more day to check that everything is fine, and that I'll return to Hyrule tomorrow in the afternoon, surely before the sunset, I have to tell you two more things._

_First… During these six days of hardships and battles, I have learned to value your company much more than I have ever done before… Zelda, you have always meant a lot for me, not only because my heart was left in your hands the first day that our eyes met, but because you are the one that makes my life to be thousands times more worth of living. I understood that I am the luckiest man of this vast world, not only because I have reached accomplishments worthy of a legendary hero, but because I was blessed with the greatest gift that a man can receive… the gift of your love… I have valued our relationship so much, that it has become the greatest treasure that I have kept in my short life… Zelda, saying "I love you" wouldn't be enough to describe the wonderful things that my heart feels when I get to enjoy your presence near me, but still, that's the phrase which gets nearer… You know, I could use the rest of this paper to tell you the great heights that my love for you has reached, but I must tell you the second thing, well, rather ask you something that is rather important for me._

_You see, tomorrow night will be a special date in my home province, Ordon, as the called "Night of the Wishes" will be celebrated in the Ordon Spring. It consist in that the people can bring a small candle to the spring, light it up, put it on a tree leaf, and let it float in the surface of the water, as they make a wish; it is said that, if the candle remains lit once the first ray of the morning sun shows up, your wish could possibly come true.__ And so, I was wondering if you… wished to accompany me. As the celebration will take place tomorrow night, I'll need your answer once I return… Oh, and if you wish to accompany me, you'll need to bring some clothes that doesn't matter if they get wet or dirty, as we'll have to get inside the spring._

_I would wish to be able to tell all those things to you personally, but this great distance between__ us doesn't allow me…Fortunately, it will vanish tomorrow, and I will be able to do all the things that I had wished to do: like protect you, support you, and love you._

_This is all what I wanted you to know, and I hope that your desire to see me again is as strong as mine… _

_I love you, and can't wait to see you again…_

_Yours truly,_

_Link_

Zelda's face showed a broad smile of happiness and lovingness, and her cheeks were slightly blushed as she finished reading the letter of her loved couple. Never, ever, has a man referred to her with such words, words that were so open-heartedness, and so full of affection. Not only she was happy of reading all of those phrases, but principally, she was glad that they came from him… from Link. Her inner happiness was suddenly interrupted by the feeling of Link's hand caressing her face; she gently took it in her hand and kissed it, a small giggle came from one another by this action.

- "So… " – he stammered.

- "So?... " – she stammered in response.

- "Will you make me the honour of accompanying me to Ordon?" – he asked, suddenly kneeling in front of Zelda, as he took her right hand between his own hands– "Please?" – he asked again, this time with a childish tone in his voice.

For Zelda, this situation was really funny to see, but at the same time, really tender. Seeing the way in which her loved hero was asking her to spend some little time with him in his hometown, her heart was completely captivated, as she let a giggle escape from her. She couldn't negate that she loved when Link took this attitude with her, it always made her smile, and this time it wasn't the exception. Once her laugh ceased, she signalled Link to stand up, and to look at her, so she could answer his petition. But before she could issue any kind of word, she put her arms around Link's neck, so he could be closer to her.

- "Of course I will accompany you. Spending some time with you is what I most desire now." – she answered to Link, giving him a small kiss as a way to reassure her answer.

Zelda's answer couldn't have made Link feel more grateful than how he felt now. How much he longed to feel her near him, and at last, his longed wish will be finally granted.

- "… Thank you, my princess…" – was all he could utter, before bringing her body closer to him in a hug.

- "You're welcome, my dear hero." – she answered sweetly as she hugged him back. – "You're hungry?" – he suddenly asked.

- "Mhh? – was the sound he issued, due to his lack of attention at the moment in which Zelda asked him.

- "I asked if you're hungry." - she repeated with a calmed tone of voice.

- "Me? Well… I made my way back here early in the morning, and… I haven't eaten properly since then." – was his answer, Zelda giggled slightly at this.

- "In that case, come with me …" – she told him, taking his hand and guiding him towards the entrance to Castle Town.

- "Where are you taking me?" – he asked, showing a surprised smile in his face.

- "To the castle, I will ask the cooks to make you something." – Zelda answered, as they were about to climb up the stairs towards Castle Town's entrance.

- "I- I don't want to be a bother Zelda, seriously." – said Link, afraid that he could be any kind of bother for the people in the castle.

Hearing him say that last sentence, Zelda looked at him. She still couldn't believe how Link's personality could turn sometimes… He… be a bother? ... How he could think something like that? He was not only the one who saved the destiny of this kingdom, but also, he was the princess's current couple; the people of Hyrule not only venerated him as their hero, but also saw him as their future king... Zelda didn't like that Link thought things like this, but... at the same time, they were proof of the noble heart he possessed.

- "Link… you'll never be a bother… " – she gave him a kiss before continuing to speak – "… on the contrary, everyone in this kingdom would feel honoured to please you… but I am the one that has the most right to do it." – she told him with a sympathetic smile, as she moved her face closer to Link's, and kissed him.

Her words made Link feel surer. After all, she was right, the majority of the people of Hyrule, to don't say everyone, showed him a great respect and admiration. It was then than he realized the ridiculousness of his thought… and what a better person to correct his sometimes silly ideas… than his loved Zelda.

- "Thank you again…" – he whispered to her in her ear.

- "Just remember one thing…" – he told him.

- "What?" – he asked.

- "I love you." – was her answer.

- "I love you too." – he told her, as he tasted her lips once again.

Once they broke their kiss, the dirty-blond haired boy offered his left arm to Zelda, which she took gratefully. And so, they made their way to the castle.

It will be a special day for them, to be sure.

* * *

**That was the second chapter, expect a third one to come soon. It would be nice if you leave a review, that way, I can see what things I need to improve, and see what you think about it.**


	3. Toward the Ordona Province

**Here's the third chapter, I hope that you enjoy it****.**

**

* * *

**

Zelda's gaze was lost in space, or rather, in a certain person… In which person? In the one that was sitting next to her in the dining table of Hyrule Castle… in Link.

The young matriarch's face showed a small smile, as she was seeing him eating calmly, but with a clear sign of being hungry; he was taking a pumpkin soup, one of his favourite dishes, Link was grateful for the fact that the chefs of the castle took the time of preparing a dish like this for him, and for the great attention that the various servants lent him. Zelda meanwhile, was grateful of having him with her right now. She still couldn't believe that her relationship with Link had been so well received by her people, but indeed, it was. Suddenly, a smile was drawn in her face, as she remembered a situation that they passed, before arriving here.

_Moments earlier…_

_As they were making their way through Castle Town's Central Square, with Zelda holding Link's right arm as they walked, they encountered a child who was accompanied by his mother; the little boy had brown hair, big blue eyes, and a smile from ear to ear. Link and Zelda smiled at the small child, as he jumped and talked to her mother with joy._

_- "Mommy mommy! It's the hero and the princess!" – the little boy said to his mother, pulling his mother's purple skirt with tiny force. – "The hero! The hero!" – he kept saying._

_The young couple looked at each other with a smile; they found this scene very touching, and much more, when the child approached Link, in an attempt to call his attention, something that he achieved easily._

_- "Mister Hero, when… when I'm bigger, I want to be just like you!" – a really cute phrase, if it comes from a little child… Don't you think?_

_The dirty-blond haired boy felt pleased of hearing such a flattery from the child, and patted his brown-haired head before the kid was taken by his mother._

_- "Come Ethan, we still have things to do, say good-bye" – she told to her son, taking his hand._

_The little kid obeyed, and said good-bye to the young man and the matriarch, but before he left the scene, he said one last phrase:_

_- "I want to be a hero like you, and marry the princess!"_

_Probably, Ethan's innocent mind couldn't measure the effect that his phrase would have on those two youths. Once the young couple heard that last sentence from the child, they felt a little embarrassed, and did their best to dissemble the effect that the boy's words had on them._

_- "… So… shall we go?" – said Zelda, trying to break the silence that suddenly enveloped them._

_And they kept walking silently to the castle, with their faces slightly blushed, without saying any word._

Zelda was giggling from inside, as she remembered that little "mishap". Sincerely, she never expected that Link and she would have to pass through something like that; she tried to forget it, but still, the phrase of the little boy was still spinning around her mind... So distracted was she, that she didn't noticed when Link had finished eating his soup.

He put the silver spoon he was using, on the empty dish, and proceeded to stand up. When he looked at Zelda, he noticed that she was lost in her own mind; she had her eyes closed, and her right hand was supporting her head; if Link didn't know her so well, he would have thought that she fell asleep… He had to bring her back to reality; after all, they had to go to Ordon, before the night fell.

- "Zelda… Zelda!" – he shook her left shoulder in an attempt to bring her back to the real world, and soon, his method proved to be effective.

- "… Uh… Oh Link, excuse me." – said Zelda, realizing that she got lost in the great sea of her thoughts.

- "What makes you put yourself so pensive, Zelda?" – He had no idea about what was she thinking, which was something a bit soothing for Zelda.

She was thinking about what her future life with Link could be. They would become the king and queen of this land, and their children would inherit the throne and would take their places as the rulers of this kingdom of old. Yes… Link and she would watch for this land's welfare… together. But, why were these thoughts coming to her mind now? Why she was giving them such an extreme importance inside her? And why she felt the urge of not telling Link what she was thinking? The reason wasn't so complicated…

With time, her love for the young Hylian had grown to heights that she was amazed to discover, the young sovereign was already seeing his future with him, with all the things that it implied… But for some unknown reason, Zelda felt that if Link ever found out that she was already projecting herself with him, with just five months of being together, he might feel a little bit uncomfortable… Or maybe not… maybe he was having the same thoughts as she, maybe he was also projecting himself with her… Still, she preferred to keep this kind of things inside her.

And regarding the question that Link asked her, she felt herself almost forced to lie…

- "Nothing very important… I was just thinking in why don't you want me to appoint you knight." – she said as she stood, bringing back an old issue that was left somewhat unfinished between them, since a long time. When Link saved Hyrule from Ganondorf's onslaught, Zelda offered him if he wanted to be appointed knight, an offer that for the young matriarch's surprise, Link rejected.

- "Zelda.., I've already told you… There are so many men that would desire to be in that kind of position, willing to work hard to gain such a recognition, that I don't want to take that opportunity from them… And besides… you don't have to appoint me knight in order to ask for my assistance in any conflict… you know that?" – he said as he put his arms around the waist of his beloved woman.

- "Yes, I know… it's just that I think you deserve it, more than any of those men" – she told him softly in his ear. Because they had almost the same height (with Zelda being almost one centimeter higher than Link), she just needed to move her head a little forward to talk to him in that way.

- "As long as I can be with you, I can't ask for something more…" – he said as he hugged her, moving her body closer to him, to the point that her chest was pressing hard against his, Zelda answered this action gladly, and placed her arms around his neck, resting her head on his left shoulder. As they were in that position, the young matriarch felt the strong and steady beat of her heart; not only that, but she started to feel a strange sensation of… she didn't have a proper word to describe it; maybe this sensation came to her due to the close proximity of their bodies… but, if that was the reason… Then why she didn't feel this way the other times that they hugged each other? Could that be due to how much their relationship had matured? She wasn't sure… But once they broke their embrace, the sensation disappeared.

- "Now let's get ready, we must go, remember?" – she then remembered that she was going to accompany him to Ordon Village, and smiled… They would be able to spend a nice moment together.

- "Yes… but wait… you said in the letter that I should bring more clothes, right? – she asked.

- "Yes… Yes I did."

Zelda smiled as she seemed to be remembering something more – In that case… give me a moment. – she said as she was leaving the dinning room. Link sensed that she was going to change clothes, and so, he decided to take a look to the outside from a window, and wait…

He gave a look at the sky, and realized that they were a little late; the hour of twilight was about to come, but still, he was calm; they wouldn't take so long to reach Ordon Village from here, he just needed that his faithful horse, Epona, could take them fast to the village, and that way, they would be arriving there before the night fell completely on Hyrule… or so he hoped.

His glance then went from the sky, to the courtyard of the castle, admiring its beauty. He could also see some soldiers and guardians passing by, many of them greeted him from afar, and he answered back their salute. His eyes continued travelling through the courtyard, until suddenly, his vision went black; he was surprised at first, but once he moved his hands to what was blocking his view, he smiled to himself, because he felt a pair of soft hands covering his eyes, the hands of a woman.

- "Zelda? Is it you?" – asked Link, almost sure that it was her.

Instead of waiting for her answer, he decided to turn around, and see who the person was that played this joke to him, and indeed, it was Zelda. His sky-blue eyes showed a little surprise at the moment in which he looked at her... And why? Because of the new outfit that she was wearing now; she had her hair completely loose, except for a pair of braids, she wasn't wearing her tiara, neither her shoulder pads or her silk gloves, and instead of her elegant dress, she was wearing the traditional clothes that the women of Ordon Village used to wear.

- "Do you remember that some time ago, you gave me these clothes as a present?" – the young matriarch asked him with a smile.

- "Yes, I remember… I'm glad that you still keep them with you." – Link told her, smiling back.

- "They're a meaningful gift for me, it's obvious that I still keep them with me... And besides... these clothes suit me." – both of them laughed at that last comment.

- "Give thanks to Uli, she helped me with making them… And you're right, you look good in them." – and they laughed again. – "Alright… now, shall we go? We're a little late." – he said, offering his arm to Zelda.

- "Sure." – she said in response, as she took hold of the arm that Link offered her. – "I can't wait to share such a moment with you". – she added.

- "Me neither" – he said in response as they made their way out of the castle, and toward the south fields of Hyrule, where Epona was waiting.

They climbed on the horse, and set off at full gallop to Ordon Village. Noticing the high speed at which they were riding, Zelda grabbed the boy's body, placing her arms tightly around his torso, and pressing her chest against his back… maybe that wasn't the smartest decision of her, because once she did this, the odd sensation she felt some moments ago at the castle, returned to her.

Not only her heart started to beat like crazy, but Zelda suddenly felt the strange need of... feeling Link's body much closer to her; but that wasn't what worried her most, because she noticed that she was feeling a strange sensation of... how she could put it into words? ... like if she was...

Excited?

No… it couldn't be. She thought she was wrong; she wanted to believe that she was wrong, but still, that word was what best defined her strange sensations. The great proximity of their bodies was making her feel… excited. If that was the case, then she needed to control herself, something that she was thankful of being able to do without so much work; after all, this situation wasn't so intense as to excite her so much... Do you think?

The night had already fallen upon them, and the fields of Hyrule were completely covered in the soft cloak of the moon's light. Zelda thought that they were still far from arriving to Ordon Village, but Link soon proved her wrong.

- "We have already entered the Ordona Province, Zelda."

The young matriarch felt better, they would finally get to enjoy a moment together, as a couple. She had never heard about traditions in the Ordona Province, and much less about the called "Night of the Wishes", but still, she was sure that it would be a beautiful experience to live and remember.

As long as she could enjoy it with Link, she knew that it would be a nice moment.

* * *

**Now to work on chapter 4. Once you read this chapter, please, leave a review.**


	4. The Night of the Wishes

The night had fallen on Hyrule; the rays of the pale moon covered each and every place of the vast kingdom, including the connection between Faron Woods and the Ordona Province, province that was the destination of Link, Zelda, and Epona. As they crossed the frontier between those two provinces, leaving behind the dense forests of the Faron Woods, and entering the province which was Link's hometown, the two youths were anxious of finally arriving to their destination, and being able to enjoy a nice experience together; after all, they were separated for long days, without knowing how the other was, it was understandable that they wished to seize this moment together.

They now had just crossed the hanging bridge, and were making their way through the Ordon Woods.

- "Before we go to the spring, I must go to my home… the candles that we will use are in there." – said Link to his companion.

- "Alright Link." – said Zelda in response.

The young Ordonianguided his horse through the rocky path, and in a matter of seconds, they were in front of Link's home. It was a treehouse, which appeared to be a three floor construction. Once Link got off of Epona, and helped Zelda getting off too, he climbed the ladder that conducted him to the door of his humble home.

- "You want to come in? Or you prefer to wait for me here?" – he asked as he was now in front of the door, and about to enter his treehouse.

- "Don't worry; I'll wait for you here." – she answered him, giving him a smile, which Link wasn't able to see very clearly.

With that said, the dirty-blond haired boy entered his treehouse, with the main objective of getting all the things that they would need. Judging from the time it was, the rest of the Ordonians that always participated in the Night of the Wishes had already celebrated it, which meant that Zelda and he would be celebrating it alone, with no one else accompanying them, except for the pale moon, and the stars.

While Link was still in his treehouse, Zelda waited for him outside, with a lantern in her hands, so she could have a view of her surroundings, even if it wasn't completely clear. As she waited, a smile was outlined in the young matriarch's face; even if it was night, and her sapphire eyes couldn't see her surroundings very clearly with the help of the lantern, Zelda was happy of being here, in the hometown of the young man that became the owner of her heart, sharing a moment like this… She could have continued thinking about how joyful she felt, if it wasn't for a snort of Epona that sounded near of her left ear. This sudden action of the horse made Zelda giggle, as she petted Epona's head. She didn't realize how much she kept waiting, until someone patted one of her shoulders. That someone was Link.

Once Zelda turned around to look at the Ordonian, her eyes saw something different on him.

- "Why did you change clothes?" – she asked. Link wasn't wearing the old green tunic, neither his green hat, nor his beige leggings. Instead, he was wearing clothes similar to hers, with the difference that Link's clothes were more masculine; she deduced that he was wearing the clothes that the Ordonian men wore.

- "I think that I feel a bit more comfortable with this clothes… and besides, since we are in Ordon, I doubt that there could be a reason to don't wear them." – he said as his answer. – "You… don't like them?" – he asked her.

- "No, it's not that Link… it just that I was more used to see you wearing your tunic, that's all… and besides… I think you look good in these clothes." – they laughed from that last comment, although Zelda was being sincere about what she said. – "You brought what we will need? – she asked.

- "Of course." – he answered as he showed her a pair of small white candles. He also had in his hands a pair of broad leaves, when Zelda was about to ask him why he brought those leaves, he answered that question before she could even ask it.

- "Once we lit the candles, we'll have to put them on the leaves, so they can float on the surface of the water… you remember that?"

- "Yes, I remember Link." – she told him, before they started to walk to the spring, holding hands, with Zelda carrying the lantern in her right hand, and Link carrying the candles and the leaves in his left hand.

They were lucky that the night wasn't cold; otherwise, their thin clothes would surely leave them unprotected from cold breezes, and low temperatures. As they were making their way through the Ordon Woods, Zelda was hoping that the odd sensation that she felt when Link and she were in the castle, and when they were riding to this place on Epona, could abstain of appearing. She didn't want to feel that excitation, much less now, that she was going to pass a nice moment with the young Ordonian. She wished that her body could control itself; she wanted this moment to be perfect.

In a matter of minutes, their walking ended, and they arrived to their destination, the Spirit Spring of the Ordona Province. The face of the young matriarch showed the obvious delight that she was feeling as her gaze explored the place. It was surrounded by rocky walls and small mountains; the soil was made of clear sands, with a pair of trees standing on the ground; thin waterfalls fell to a rocky platform, from which the clear and transparent water fell to the huge and circular pond of the spring, filling it; the pond had also five huge rocks, which were decorated with strange and green patterns; she could also see some candles floating on the surface of the water, perhaps they were the candles that the rest of the Ordonianslet on the spring. All these elements made up the nature beauty of the Ordon Spring, which was highlighted by the light of the full moon. Zelda couldn't believe that during her seventeen years, she would never have thought about the idea of coming to this place; she realized that if it wasn't for Link, she would have died without being witness of the marvellous beauty of this natural paradise.

- "Link… this place is… is… beautiful." – she didn't have a better word to describe it. She didn't imagine that this place would captivate her so much, that she would be so delighted by the natural spectacle that was going on here. She had visited the spring of the provinces of Lanayru and Eldin, but for some reason, this one seemed to fascinate her much more than the other ones. What could the reason be? She had no idea…

- "I knew you'll like it." – he told her, fascinated by the look that her sapphire eyes had. Once Zelda returned from her trance, they started to walk toward the spring; once they reached its border, the two youths kneeled down, and began with the famous ceremony.

Link handed one candle and one leaf to Zelda, and then proceeded to light both of them; once the candles were lighted, he tilted one of them toward one leaf, so the sperm of the candles fell on the green leaf, and that way, he could attach one candle on it. Once he made sure that his candle was attached firmly on one of the leaves, he proceeded to repeat the process with Zelda's candle.

- "This leaves are special ones; the sperm of the candles doesn't burn them, and since these candles are almost weightless, they won't cause the leaves to sink in the pond." – he explained her, as he gave Zelda her candle, which was now attached to the leaf. She then proceeded to walk toward the spring, and once her feet were submerged in the clear water, she realized how agreeable the water of the spring felt on her feet. She thought at first that the water temperature would be cold, due that it was night, but for her surprise, she was wrong.

- "The water… it's tepid… How pleasant…"

She was about to kneel, when the voice of Link, and one of his hand on her right shoulder, stopped her.

– "Before you let the candle in the surface of the water, you have to think your wish." – he told her.

- "You're the Ordonian here, so I must follow your advices." – she told him teasingly.

Following Link's instruction, the young princess closed her eyes, and began figuring her wish; at first she wasn't sure if her wish, whatever it was, could actually became true thanks to this ceremony, but still, she continued participating in it. Once she figured out her wish, she put the candle on the surface of the water, letting it float on the pond, as the light of its flame joined the other candles.

- "_Let each and every day of my life with my loved one, be blessed by the vivid flame of pure love and commitment_." – that was her wish.

Once she opened her eyes, she saw that Link was making the same steps of the ceremony; he took the candle in his hands, he walked toward the spring until his feet were submerged on the water, he kneeled, he closed his eyes, and some seconds later, he let his candle on the surface of the water too. She wondered what he wished, or rather, he wondered if his wish was related to her… Since she couldn't read people's minds, there wasn't another way for her to know, than ask him.

- "_That this wonderful feeling I share with Zelda keeps making our lives enjoyable… and that __our union lasts for the rest of our existences, so we can be the reliable support of each other_." – that was Link's wish.

- "What did you wished, if I can know?" – she asked him, as they stood.

- "I can't tell you. What someone wishes in this ceremony can't reach the ears of the others." – he answered.

- "Oh… I understand." – she felt a little bit upset, but still, she wouldn't insist; if it wasn't allowed to let your wish be known, it was okay, and she wouldn't tell him her wish.

Once they stood, their eyes were marvelled by the scene they saw in the spring… the flames of the floating candles illuminated the pond, like if they were a group of small and sparkling fireflies. The way those small flames illuminated the place under the light of the pale moon was simply captivating. The young princess knew that this image of nature beauty was one of those memories that she should keep in her mind for the rest of her existence, not only because it will remember her of the pulchritude of her land, but principally, because it will be one of her most cherished memories with _him_, with the young Ordonian that changed her life for the better… How grateful she felt that he brought her here.

Suddenly, Zelda felt that her left hand was being hold, hold by Link's right hand; this action made her feel glad, and motivated her to move closer to him, to the point that her right arm made contact with the boy's left arm; they stayed this way, looking at the marvellous scene in front of them, until they decided to break the silent atmosphere that enveloped them.

- "Link…" – Zelda was the first one to speak.

- "Yes?" – and Link followed her.

Before Zelda uttered any word, she put her left arm around the torso of the young Ordonian, still holding his hand with her left hand – "Thank you…" – she whispered in his left ear.

- "Why?" – he asked.

- "For showing me a part of my land that could give an example of its natural beauty… You see, when I was a child, I wasn't allowed to go beyond the walls of the castle when I wished; I was just allowed to go just in very sporadic occasions… and in none of those occasions I could explore the vast lands of the kingdom that would be under my rule when the time came… And when I had to take the throne prematurely due to the death of my parents, my duties as ruler always kept me far from achieving that wish I had in my mind… I was never able to see a convincing proof of the beauty that the goddesses granted to my land… until now."

He just smiled to her, and listened to her words. Before the young matriarch opened her mouth to speak again, she loosened the grip of his right hand, just to use her left arm to hug him.

- "For so long time, I wanted to see something like this… and you granted me that wish Link… Thank you… Thank you so much my love."

She kept hugging him softly, but with the precaution that their bodies didn't make so much physical contact, otherwise, she would feel that sensation again… she would become excited again… But her efforts were in vain; not only Link placed his arms around her silhouette, but also hugged her tightly, making their bodies press strongly against each other… The sensation menaced to come back, the feeling of her clothed breasts, pressing against the torso of the Ordonian was just enough to incite the excitation to appear again. She had to control herself; she had to control the intense urge that her body felt for getting in a more physical contact with him. She just hoped that he didn't do something that could excite her more than how she was now.

But her hopes were not listened.

Link not only kept hugging her tightly, but also moved his face closer to hers, to the point that she could feel Link's breath on her face, feel the soft and warm respiration of the Ordonian, and how near his lips were from hers.

- "If what you said is true, then you don't have to thank me… That's the least thing that I should do for you Zelda… The least thing I should do for the woman that had become my world, my inspiration... my everything."

As Link smiled at her, with his face at inches from hers, Zelda was battling the excitation inside her, and all the actions that Link was doing, did nothing more than contributing on making her lose her inner battle.

- "Zelda… I could do so many things for you… Live for you, fight for you, give my live for you… You may have heard this from me a lot of times, but I won't get tired of telling it to you… I love you… I love you so mu…" – when he was about to finish the phrase, his words were suddenly cut, and his lips were sealed by some feminine lips, lips that had a taste that he enjoyed completely.

At that moment, Zelda had already lost her inner battle.

The young woman couldn't control her own actions, well, not completely; she was just kissing him, but this wasn't a normal kiss, in which their lips would move in a patient and perfect harmony, not; this kiss was more intense, she was opening her lips greatly, as if she tried to devour him; she had placed her right hand on Link's right cheek, and her other hand on the back of his head, bringing him closer to her. Now her body was being controlling by itself.

Link was taken completely by surprise; it happened so quickly; he didn't expected that she would react to his words like this, well, maybe he did; maybe he thought that Zelda would wish to kiss him after hearing those words full of feelings, but he didn't thought that she would kiss him with so much… passion; yet the fact that this kiss took him by surprise, by no means it meant that he didn't welcome it, on the contrary, he gladly returned the caress, with another kiss, although without the same huge passion that she did.

Their caress continued; with their arms wrapped around each other, Link lifted Zelda's body, and her feet weren't touching the wet soil anymore; however, he made one wrong step in the process, because once he lifted the young woman's body, he began to lost his balance; he made many steps backwards in an attempt to regain balance, but it was useless, he continued being at one wrong move from falling backwards; until finally, there was no more soil to stand, and the two youths fell in a deep zone of the spring.

The Ordonian had forgotten that the spring didn't have a firm soil in all of its corners, and that it also had a zone deeper than the others, near of the rock platform; and for his and Zelda's misfortune, he remembered it once their bodies fell on it.

Fortunately for them, that zone wasn't so deep, and in a matter of seconds, their heads were once again visible on the surface of the water. Once they stood, giving their back to the other, they realized that indeed, that zone wasn't so deep; the water just reached their waists. Even so, the fall took them completely by surprise, they coughed multiple times before recovering completely. Once they did, they felt the urge of seeing if the other was alright, something predictable, not?

They had hoped that after this not so pleasant accident, they could return to Link's treehouse and wait for the sun to make its appearance in the skies.

But this moment wasn't near of finishing still…

* * *

**That was the fourth chapter, I think it will be one or two more chapters before this story reachs its end.**

**Before you go, I have to inform you something: if you have read in my profile about the new story that I'm planning to write, then let me tell you, that I published a poll in my profile, asking your opinions about my idea of a new story. So, if you have the time, do me a favour an vote in my profile, so I can know what you think, ok?**

**Oh, and one more thing...**

**Don't forget to review this chapter.**


	5. Instincts Take Control

**After a long wait, here it is... the fifth chapter of my story titled "In Ordon Spring". Sorry for taking so long...**

* * *

The two youths had fallen in a deep zone of the Ordon Spring, a zone that wasn't so deep after all; but still, the fall took them completely by surprise, something understandable. Once the upper half of their bodies was out of the water, they immediately turned their eyes to each other, to see if they were alright.

- "Zelda, are you okay?"- Link asked her. – "I'm sorr…" – he had turned his gaze to his female companion to say something else, but suddenly, his voice muted, and the words refused to be pronounced.

- "Don't worry. Are you al…" – she was also going to say something to Link, but once she turned to look at him… the same thing happened to her, she became speechless.

Why suddenly they couldn't take their eyes from the silhouette of the other?

Why their voices seemed to have dried?

And why they felt the sudden urge of ... feel their bodies pressing against each other?

Right now their brains weren't trying to give an answer to neither of those questions; their minds were somehow paralyzed, just like the rest of their bodies. Their couldn't move their feet from the soil of the pond, their eyes stayed still in the figure of the other… they simply couldn't move, as if they were in some kind of trance.

They just stood still, looking at each other.

She looked at his body; she saw how the clothes of the Ordonian were like glued to his soaked skin. The light of the pale moon, accompanied by the sparkles of the multiple candles that floated in the spring, allowed her to have an astonishing view of Link's body; his chest, the small droplets that fell from his dirty-blond hairs, and how some droplets formed small streams that travelled through the muscles of his arms. She felt more than marvelled, she was feeling...

Aroused.

The sensation that so many times threatened to take control of her body, once again returned to make her feel sensations that were so new for her; constant beats of her heart, an strange heat, and the desire of feeling his skin making contact with her own.

And how was Link feeling? Well, almost the same way.

His eyes were fixed on her soaked figure, in how her clothes were attached to her skin due to the water, and how the curves of her body were shown. Never, ever, had he imagined that he would see Zelda in this way, in this situation; it was something that his mind could have never hoped to see. But indeed, this was real… or so he was thinking. However, if there was one thing that he was sure about this situation, it was that he was having a strange feeling, a feeling that he had felt only a few times, and that in all of those few times, it had involved Zelda in some way. He didn't know it, but…

He was also feeling aroused.

Slowly, unconsciously, they began to walk toward each other, being the sounds of the water, the chirping of the crickets, and the strong beats of their young hearts the only auditable thing in this scene.

It didn't take them so much time to come face-to-face. Their facial expressions showed it all… they were completely awed by what they were seeing.

- "…"

- "…"

No words came from them… It was as if their voices had indeed dried like a plant that hasn't received water for a long time.

How much time would they spend like this?

How much time would they spend without pronouncing a single word?

Not so much time…

- "Link… I… " - the young woman tried to article a phrase, something that had become difficult for her, since in front of her, the soaked and manly figure of Link was delighting her, to the point that she was about to lose the control of her own actions.

- "Z-Zelda… " – he was in the same situation as well, incapable of saying something to Zelda, the view of her body under the light of the pale moon, and the soaked clothes that did nothing to hide her curves and sculpted silhouette… It was just too unrealistic for him.

And when it seemed that the Ordonian was finally going to break the silence that enveloped them…

- "Zelda… we should go back t…" – his voice was cut, cut by he strong pressure of Zelda's lips on his mouth.

Zelda did her best to appease the excitation she was feeling; however… her efforts came up short. Now she had lost control of her actions, she was kissing him, pressing her lips hard against the lips of her love, moving her curious hands through the wet body of the dirty-blond haired boy, and pressing her chest against his torso.

Princess Zelda let herself be controlled by her instincts… for an instant.

A moment came in which, she seemed to return to her senses, and was about to take distance from Link. She stopped kissing him and loosened the tight embrace in which she wrapped him. She wanted to apologize, apologize for her behaviour.

- "I'm… I'm sorr…" – but she couldn't say anymore… Why? Because the young Ordonian was now kissing her, with the same strength and passion she did before… She was surprised.

If Link was feeling aroused by seeing Zelda in the shape she was, then it could be said that Zelda's unexpected kiss was the stimulus needed to drive him completely crazy. Now it was him the one who was kissing hard, he was the one who ran his hands through the body of the other… He was the one that lost the control of his own self.

Link's instincts took control of his mind and actions… for a moment.

Once he began to calm down, he noticed what he was doing. He couldn't believe what he had done to her… he kissed her like a hungry animal, ran his hands through her wet body… He felt like he had disrespected her. He felt like he should apologize for his actions, however… the words didn't come from his mouth, and he never freed her body from his arms...

The young princess was in a similar situation… Link's sudden action took her completely by surprise; she had tried to apologize for the behaviour she had with him, and in response, she received the same treatment she gave him moments ago. She felt like she should say something, but nothing came from her throat, not even a single word. Not only she couldn't say anything, but also, she kept her arms around Link's body, and it seemed that her embrace had become tighter.

Neither of them seemed to wish to separate from each other now, instead, they both looked into each others eyes. They two youths had forgotten of how easily they could get lost in the pupils of the other, and spend minutes like this.

- "Link…"

- "Zelda…"

They didn't say more words; instead, they joined their lips in another kiss, a kiss delivered with a burning flame of passion by both of them.

Neither Link nor Zelda had thought that their visit to the Ordon Spring would lead them to this: both of them standing in the middle of the pond, illuminated by the light of the moon, the sparkling stars and floating candles, and kissing with such passion that the same word came up short.

Their act of union began as kisses, which turned more and more intense, then allowed their hands caress their bodies, and feel the soaked fabric of their clothes; this situation remained so for some time…

But then, it became more.

Unconsciously, Link's mouth left Zelda's lips, and descended its way to her neck, caressing her skin, and tasting the flavour of the water mixed with her essence; the brunette woman was slowly succumbing to his actions and caresses, she was enjoying this, although not consciously, but still she was enjoying this… his kisses and caresses.

Zelda was losing track of things… She was letting sighs escape from her throat, feeling how his hands moved from her back to her legs, his hot breath hitting her creamy skin, and the pressure that his chest applied to her breasts… This situation was turning uncontrollable.

But before that they could reach something more serious… It seemed that the spirits of the weather wanted to interrupt this moment…

As the two Hylians stood in the middle of the spring, the sky began to be filled with clouds, and the bright light of the moon and the stars, was soon obstructed. The vast skies were now a sea of grey clouds, clouds that menaced to bring a great temporal upon them. And so it happened.

In a matter of seconds, the first droplets fell from the heavens to the spring.

As time progressed, more and more droplets fell from the skies, and soon, Link and Zelda were in the midst of a heavy rain, a rain that didn't seem to cease for quite some time. One by one, the multiple droplets were crashing on their heads and shoulders, soaking their bodies more than they were already.

However, it did little to stop the youth ones from continuing their actions. The water sent by the heavens was unable to extinguish the flame of passion that the two Hylians had lit. Their love expressions were turning almost uncontrollable; it wouldn't take too long for them to reach a more serious situation; the hands of the young Ordonian were so close to go beyond the clothes of his female companion. If someone didn't do something soon, their actions could lead them to something serious.

And the heavens decided to make one more try to interrupt them.

To the intense rain, intimidating thunders had joined. Their sound was mighty and destructive, as if the gods were expressing their wrath toward something unknown. Now the weather had turned dangerous, if they didn't halt their actions now, their own lives could be in danger.

Fortunately, they stopped. The Hylians turned their eyes from each other, and noticed how the then peaceful weather, had turned so rabid. How couldn't they notice it before? Were they so immersed in their own actions? Yes, they were.

- "… We… we must go…" – Link said between gasps.

He didn't remember have breathed during his embrace with Zelda. Breathing had become something difficult for him, he had to recover some air; he then began to release Zelda from his tight embrace.

- "Yes… you're right… We must leave…" – Zelda answered, panting as well.

Once their bodies were out of the pond, they took the lantern that they left on a corner of the Ordon Spring, and began running to Link's tree house. Since it was raining, the lantern will not help them in their road back, and so, they were running in complete darkness. They ran through the rocky path of the Ordon Woods, with Link leading the way. They fell to the ground a couple of times, since they couldn't have a clear view of where they were going, but still, the Ordonian was sure that they were going in the right direction; after all, he had grown and lived in this village since he had memory, it was understandable that he had such a good orientation in this land.

The rain continued falling, the thunders continued crashing, and mighty winds were blowing at random directions; the storm was really impressive.

Fortunately, they had already crossed the woods, and were now climbing the ladder that connected them to the door of the tree house. The two youths entered the humble dwelling, and closed the door behind them, leaving behind the strong rain, the mighty thunders, and crazy winds.

- "_How things turned this way_?" – they were asking to themselves in their minds. What was supposed to be a peaceful and nice moment to share between them, turned almost chaotic.

They had felt sensations unknown to them before, they let them take control of them, guiding them to the point of being so close to give themselves to each other, so close to transgress that limit between innocent love, and uncontrollable passion.

But now… those animal feelings had vanished. None of them felt aroused anymore, their minds were calmer, they have returned to their own selves.

As they were standing inside the tree house, with their clothes soaked and muddy, and their bodies cold and trembling, their eyes were pointed to the floor, they didn't want to look at each other. They felt embarrassed, embarrassed of what had happened out there, of their behaviours, of how they lost the control of their own actions. Link felt that he had been disrespectful toward Zelda, that he disrespected her as a woman and his love; and she, she felt dirty, and scared about what he could be thinking of her right now, she even thought he didn't want to see her again after this.

After being staring at the wooden floor for quite some time, Link lifted his head, and looked at Zelda. She was staring at the floor too, her clothes were dirty, and she was trembling, shivering because of the great cold that embraced her body. He immediately began looking for something that she could use to cover herself; he had no intentions of letting her get ill. After a few seconds, he found something, a beige blanket with the drawing of an Ordon goat, and a small towel.

-"Here, take it…" – he said, covering her damp body with the blanket, hoping that it could help her feel less cold.

- "T-Thank you…" – she said in response –"But… What about you?" – she asked, putting her hands on his arms – "Your… Your body is colder than mine… I can feel it..." – she sounded timid.

- "Don't worry… I… I don't want you to get ill" – he answered her as he dried her hair with the towel. – "Come…" – he told her, taking her hand and guiding her to the small stove of his tree house. Once he sat her on a chair in front of the stove, he took another one to sit next to her. He was hoping that the heat of the stove could help them feel a little less cold.

For some time, neither of them said any word, they just stared at the small fire of the stove, hearing the sound of the rain crashing on the roof of the tree house. The young Ordonian felt like he had to say something to her, he still wanted to apologize, and thought it was better to do it now.

- "Zelda… I…" – he tried to speak, but the words were hard to utter for him.

- "Yes?" – she asked, nervous of what he could say.

- "I'm… I'm sorry Zelda… I didn't want things to end like this." – he began saying with his eyes closed. – "I… I just wanted to spend… spend a peaceful moment with you… and… and look what we have come to… I disrespected you… I…" – he suddenly couldn't continue, because he noticed that his left hand was gripped by one of Zelda's.

- "No… I'm the one that should be apologizing… I… I began with all this… I should have stopped it, but I couldn't control myself…" – she told him, lifting her view to look at Link. He did the same afterwards.

- "Zelda…"

- "You forgive me?" – she asked.

The dirty-blond haired boy stayed quiet. He felt that he had fallen in a great irony... he was trying to apologize to Zelda, and she ended being the one asking for forgiveness.

- "I do… And you? You forgive me?" – he asked her.

She couldn't contain a small giggle from coming out of her.

- "I forgive you." – she said, smiling at him.

Link returned her smile with one of his own. Zelda was now feeling fine with herself, Link wasn't thinking badly about her, he forgave her, and she forgave him, too. The young woman proceeded to place her forehead on Link's left shoulder, and let her head rest there.

She had forgotten how much she enjoyed feeling him close to her.

He granted the gesture, and placed one arm around her body; with his palm and the tips of his fingers, felt the softness of the blanket that covered her, and then patted her back slowly and gently.

- "Your skin is still cold Link. " – she told him.

- "Please, don't worry. I will endure it" – he told her back.

- "No… Come closer." – she ordered him with a soft tone. He obeyed and moved his chair closer to Zelda's chair, until they were no longer separated; she then proceeded to use the blanket to cover Link too. Now they were both covered by the fabric of the beige blanket. Their bodies were touching, but that didn't make them feel nervous anymore. They had learned to control themselves.

They stayed like this for some time, sitting in front of the stove, warming themselves with the heat of the small flame, and covering themselves with the blanket. They were in peace.

- "Link?" - she tried to call his attention.

- "Yes?"

Once she got Link's attention, she kissed one of his cheeks.

- "I love you." – she told him.

- "I love you too." – he responded, kissing her lips softly.

Now they felt good with each other, their fears had disappeared, and were replaced with joy, an immense joy. They continued snuggling until sleep surpassed both of them, and finally, their eyes closed.

Outside, the thunders had ceased, and the winds stopped blowing. It was still raining, but not with the same intensity it did before, instead, it was calmer, and the droplets that fell from the skies, were making a soft sound that reflected calm and peace.

* * *

**Now I must write the Epilogue.**

**Don't forget to leave a review.**


	6. Epilogue: New days will come

**Epilogue**

The morning rays of the sun had started to fall on Ordon Village, the birds had started to sing their melodies, and the cuckoo's chants could be heard around the village, signaling the beginning of the day. Some villagers had already left their homes to do their respective duties, however, there was one Ordonian that still had his eyes closed, and was still sleeping.

Link.

The young boy was still immersed in slumber, in the same chair, covered by the same blanket, in front of the stove. Some moments after morning had fallen on the Ordona Province, Link finally woke up. He noticed that his hair and skin were dried, and that his clothes were no longer soaked, the stove's heat had indeed come in handy. Although he didn't sleep in the most comfortable position, for some reason, he had managed to sleep well. Maybe it was because he had Zelda sitting next to him, and accompanying him in slumber.

The Ordonian rubbed his eyes in order to get rid of the last sign of drowsiness he had, and immediately looked next to him, trying to find her female companion; however, his surprise was big…

Zelda was not there.

He felt intrigued… Where could Zelda had gone? Link began to look around the tree house, hoping to find her. She wasn't in the second, neither in the third floor of the dwelling; her belongings had disappeared too. He took a look outside through a window, hoping to find her out of the house, although he knew that that wasn't so possible, Zelda didn't want her visit to Ordon to be known by the rest of the villagers; once he loomed his head through the window, his negative suspicions became clear… She wasn't outside neither.

- "_Zelda… Where could you have gone my dear_?" – he thought, she should have left before dawn, when he was still deeply sleeping, reason of why he didn't heard her leaving. The dirty-blonde haired boy kept walking in circles around the house, trying to find answers to his questions. And then, when he diverted his view to the dinning table, he saw something that called his attention.

It was a white envelope, and envelope that possibly contained a letter. He didn't remember have received a letter from the postman since quite some time, and didn't remember have left an unread letter aside. Once he got closer to the envelope, he saw that it had something written on it, and then he saw that what was written was his name.

_For Link._

… And it was written with Zelda's handwriting.

He took the envelope in his hands, disposed to open it and read the words that she wrote to him in that paper. Maybe she would explain him in that letter the reason of why she left without saying anything.

He opened the envelope, and took the letter in his hands. He posed his eyes on the first words of the paper.

_Link, my dear Ordonian_

But his reading would be interrupted…

- HEY LINK! YOU THERE? – shouted the voice of someone well known to Link.

Link stopped reading, and proceeded to open the door and respond to the call, knowing perfectly who it was.

A tall man was standing in front of his tree house, a man that was wearing some typical clothes of the Ordonians. It was Fado, the rancher in charge of the Ordon Ranch, and Link's employer since some time ago. He may have come to ask for his help with the goats, because after all, Fado wasn't a superb rancher, he constantly had problems at herding the ranch's goats. Link crossed the door of his dwelling, and climbed down the ladder.

- "Morning Fado"– he said, walking toward his fellow Ordonian.

- "Hey bud, did ya' notice the big storm of yesterday? It gave me the creeps!" – Fado said, almost shouting when he said the last sentence.

- "Yes, although I didn't notice it immediately… I'm serious." – he said, as he remembered how much time he spent in the spring, before noticing the great storm that had arrived to the Ordona Province. – "Well… How are things going in the ranch?" – he asked.

- "Well, that's exactly what I wanna talk about. I was wondering if you mind helpin' me out with the goats, they begun the day very skittish. Would ya'?" – Fado asked with that typical accent of his own. – "I knew I told you that this would be your day off, but I really need some help now bud. I'll repay you." – he added.

Link was still intrigued about the unknown whereabouts of Zelda; he really wished to know where she had gone. However, he thought that it wouldn't be good to leave his friend Fado alone, when he knew that he could help him out.

- "Alright, just let me get Epo… " – Link was going to take his mare, Epona, but before he could utter her name, he received a great surprise…

Epona was not where he had left her.

- "_What's this? First Zelda disappears without saying nothing, and now Epona vanished from here?_" – Link thought, annoyed.

- "Hey Link, where's Epona?" – the rancher asked.

- "I'm asking myself that same question…" – Link said. – "Where could she be?"

- "Maybe Illia took her to the spring again." – Fado suggested.

He thought about that possibility; Illia, his childhood friend, used to take Epona with her to the spring, when he wasn't around to notice it, and without his permission. However, something told him that she had nothing to do with this.

- "… No, I doubt that she has left her home at this hour of the morning just to do that." – Link said, discarding that possibility.

He kept standing in the same point, he felt intrigued. Now Epona had disappeared from here too. What was going on?

- "Well, I guess you can't help me now, uh. But it's okay." – Fado said, although Link didn't give him a lot of attention. – "See ya' bud!".

That was the last thing that Fado said before making his way back to the ranch, although Link didn't notice that, until he turned around to see that he was alone. The dirty-blonde haired boy continued floating in his own mind and thoughts, until he remembered what he had in his hands.

The letter.

For a moment, he had forgotten the letter that Zelda left him before disappearing; he thought that it wouldn't be a bad moment to read it now, and so he did.

He began walking, at the same time that he focused his eyes on the piece of paper; he had no idea of where his feet were taking him, he was just concentrated on reading each and every word of the letter.

_Link, my dear Ordonian_

_I can predict that you must be asking yourself why I'm not at your side now, that you want an explanation. Well, in this piece of paper, I will give you that explanation you want, and let me tell you first, that it is simple, but at the same time, you may think it is a little silly, and I can understand you if you end up thinking that. I was so happy when I learned that you will return to my side, that I forgot that today I had an important diplomatic reunion in Hyrule Castle, that needed my presence obligatorily; sometimes my charge as sovereign of Hyrule becomes a really bothering burden on my shoulders, and I wish that I didn't have to carry it, specially, when it doesn't allows me to fully enjoy moments that make me feel so good, moments like yesterday…_

That was true; sometimes Link also wished that she shouldn't have to be the crown princess of Hyrule… He continued reading.

… _Link, thank you for letting me spend half of yesterday with you in your hometown, you showed me a part of my kingdom that I had never seen, the beauty of the Ordon Spring will be fixed in my mind for sure, and all thanks to you. You know… yesterday, when we were sitting in front of the stove, hugging each other and covered by that soft blanket, I recalled some memories of us, all the things we had to live, and how we came to this… you and me, together. I thought about how much our love had matured, how close we have come to each other, and how much I wish to spend the rest of our lives, together… Oh for the love of Nayru… you may think now that I am talking like a little girl in love, but well, you know as well as I do, that I am more than in love with you, and I think that it becomes more than obvious with just telling you that as I am writing this letter on the small table of your dwelling, I can't avoid turning around to look at you, sitting in that chair, sleeping… Have I told you how much I enjoy seeing you sleeping? You look so peaceful when you sleep, that I feel that some of that peacefulness that your handsome face shows is transferred to me in some way._

Link smiled after reading this paragraph, he had to admit that he have had thoughts of the same kind, toward her, more than once… well, he had forgotten how much times. He continued reading.

_Another thing... I had to take Epona with me, so I could reach Hyrule Castle in time for the reunion. I ask you to don't be mad at me; once I finish with that reunion, I will return her to you, and apologize for taking her without asking you first.__ No… I should better do it in this letter, I'm sorry Link, please forgive me._

- "So you were the one who kidnapped Epona, uh? Oh Zelda… well I forgive you my princess." – he said to the air, and then continued reading.

_Once again, I thank you for having spent some time with me, I don't think that __there's other moments in which I can feel as free as I do, than when I am with you, and my heart knows that my words are truth…_

_I love you… and I can't wait to be with you again…_

_Yours truly…_

_Zelda._

He smiled to himself, all those words made him smile to himself. How he couldn't feel happy, after reading such a meaningful thing for him? He was glad that Zelda had enjoyed her time here in Ordon. He continued thinking of her, until he noticed to where he had unconsciously walked.

The Ordon Spring.

Link then laughed, he thought that it was something a bit amusing that he had walked to that same place without being completely conscious of where he was going. As he gave a look to the pond and the natural spectacle that it showed, his eyes suddenly stared to something that caught his attention completely.

A pair of candles was floating on the water, with a small flame lit on each of them.

He took a better look to be sure that his eyes were not deceiving him, and indeed, there were two candles floating in the pond. He couldn't believe it, he was sure that last night's storm would extinguish and sink all the candles… Talk about something incredible…

The Ordonian scratched the back of his head, as he kept watching the candles float peacefully on the surface of the clear water, and it was then, that he noticed something much more surprising for him… He walked toward the pond to have a better view of the floating candles, and be sure of what he had noticed. And indeed, what he noticed was real…

The candles that were floating on the pond, were none other than the candles that he and Zelda let floating in the spring last night.

- "I… cannot… believe it" – was what he said in his mind, with a look of disbelief on his face, and at the same time, of happiness... If the tradition of the Night of the Wishes was to be trustful, then it could mean that...

He just smiled again, not only for what he had saw, but also, because he remembered a part of Zelda's letter.

_I love you… and I can't wait to be with you again…_

_Yours truly…_

_Zelda_

- "Me neither, my love" – was the last thing he said, before leaving the pond, and began walking to the village.

He had a feeling that the next days to come would be much better.

* * *

**That's it, this story has ended. **

**Did you like it?**

**Now I must bid farewell.**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
